


Nature Heals all Wounds

by Blue_Eli



Category: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Transcendence - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor is a confused boi, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), First tau fic!, Nonbinary Character, Sign Language and other non verbal communication, mentions of isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eli/pseuds/Blue_Eli
Summary: The Mizar was quite young, and very odd. They lived with their mother hidden in the woods of Gravity Falls, and seemed to live a rather strange isolated life.





	Nature Heals all Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Alcor stared at the young Mizar as they carved symbols into the dirt with a very large stick, sometimes pausing to pick up a stone and place it somewhere for extra decoration, all while babbling nonsense.

This Mizar was quite young, and very odd. They lived with their mother hidden in the woods of Gravity Falls (that’s how he found them actually, just wander around _ his _town’s forest until he stubbled across the familiar soul), and seemed to live a rather isolated life. 

Their mother was an odd woman, who never seemed to leave the area surrounding the house. She never left to go to town, and grew a garden (a farm?) with enough food to last all year round and herbs for medicine. The woman was kind to her daughter, and when she realised a spirit (aka Alcor himself) was following her child she simply started making three portions for meals instead of two. She spoke in an odd mix of spoken English, sign language, and taps and bang that appeared to mean things made up by the family.

The Mizar themself only spoke in sign and bangs, and instead of a name their mother called them by tapping three times. They had immediately latched on to Alcor’s presence and had started purposely showing him things and babbling when ever he was around. Despite the fact he saw them communicate through sign with their mother, they only babbled nonsense to him.

The whole thing was baffling, and he _had_ to get to the bottom of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tau fic! And also maybe my first multi-chapter fic? :D I’ve very happy with it (mostly thanks to the encouraging words from the lovely people on the Tau discord)! Especially thanks to tooth, who gave me some ideas for later chapters ;) this first one is very short tho…


End file.
